


Evolution

by letalestrange



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letalestrange/pseuds/letalestrange
Summary: Daisy ponders on how relationships evolve. Phil and May only prove her point





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote in RE when I was meant to be studying. All mistakes are my own 
> 
> -Amy

Daisy couldn’t help the smile that spread over her features. The sight in front of her was so cute that she almost squealed. Almost 

Lying on the couch in front of her, a tangle of limbs were May and Coulson.

It was ironic really. Two of S.H.I.E.L.D.S best agents and yet they would let themselves get caught doing something as simple as cuddling when May went out of her way to prove herself emotionless and Coulson attempted to project a strict image. 

Doing her best to hold back her snickers at what she was about her to do Daisy held up the phone and snapped a photo.

Unfortunately she hadn’t realised that the flash was on. As soon as it went off the result was unanimous. Coulson leapt up so that he was standing on the couch.

This may not have been the wisest idea as he was wearing shorts and gave Daisy a full view as he leapt up. However it was more than worth it to see May bleary-eyed, hair sticking up looking disgruntled and confused as to where her headrest had gone.

Coulson ,very slowly looks at Daisy ,then looked down at May and then back up at Daisy again. He looked as though he didn’t know why he was there.

Daisy smiled at them, trying to look innocent but unable to stop the wicked glint in her eyes as she said “were you busy?”

May glared at her but let a hint of playfulness shine through. If the girl wanted to play it like that then she’d get a fair game.

Unfortunately it seemed Phil needed to pacify Daisy to stop her spreading rumours. “We were just talking and we fell asleep on the couch.”

The way he said it, sitting on the sofa haven’t just woken up clearly didn’t convince Daisy but she said nothing and simply smirked at him and headed out of the room.

As she walked she let her thoughts wander. May and Coulsons relationship had definitely changed. They had gone from Phil sneaking into the cockpit at unexplainable times in the night and emerging looking ruffled to snuggling on the couch and falling asleep. 

They used to have a relationship based purely on lust but now they had something warm, solid and dependable. Both seemed so much happier for it. Coulson was joking, always finding humour in a situation and May had been seen actually laughing.

Daisy smiled. Things could change so much over such a short period of time. Maybe it was evolution.


End file.
